<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purr by shifty_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377072">Purr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat'>shifty_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Get it?, Petplay, Sort Of, because cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hifumi devises a new game for Makoto and Akira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist/Togo Hifumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think she would enjoy it?"</p><p>Akira gave the costume and... additional accessories in Hifumi's hands an appraising look. "Well, she's way more adventurous than I ever expected. Yeah, I think she'd like it."</p><p>Hifumi, disguised in one of Akira's nondescript hoodies, nodded and added the lot of it to their basket, then gave him a questioning glance over the large sunglasses obscuring her visage from potential paparazzi. "And you?"</p><p>Akira shrugged, with a conflicted grin. "I mean... it's for her."</p><p>Hifumi smiled and tapped a finger on his chest. "I realize that. However, I would prefer that you <i>both</i> be comfortable with everything we do together, and I also realize that you can be a bit uncomfortable with seeing her in... compromising positions. Which is perfectly understandable, given what you've been through together, but I <i>do</i> want to make sure you'll be alright with this."</p><p>Akira nodded with a sigh. "Fair enough. As long as she's having fun, I'll be fine."</p><p>Hifumi gave him a playful smirk and ran her fingernails lightly across his cheek. "Oh, I can assure you that I fully intend for her to have A Lot of fun."</p><p> </p><p>Akira returned from a productive but tiring evening canvassing for Toranosuke Yoshida to find Hifumi sitting on his bed, with Makoto lying curled up on her side with her head resting comfortably on her lap. Hifumi softly stroked her hair, careful not to dislodge the pair of cat ears replacing her normal hairband. </p><p>As he entered, Nekoto perked up and rolled up to her knees, stretching her arms forward and arching her back, ensuring he got a good look at the fluffy tail protruding from the cat-face shaped opening in the back of the vaguely feline themed lingerie Akira and Hifumi had gotten her, then pushed up on her arms with an impressive yawn and brought her back up into a crest from concave to convex, her flexibility and powers of observation allowing her to do a respectable imitation of Morgana's wake-up stretches.</p><p>Akira joined them on the bed, and Nekoto slinked over to rub her cheek against his. He noticed a soft, low rumble, and gave her an amused grin. "You learned to purr?"</p><p>She gave him a playful smirk. "Mrkgnao?"</p><p>With a soft chuckle he brought up a hand to lightly scratch just behind her ear. Having a cat for a roommate, he was well acquainted with the efficacy of that particular spot, and from the way Nekoto rolled her cheek into his touch with a pleased trill, it seemed to work as well on her as it did on Mona.</p><p>Stifling a giggle, Hifumi grinned at him over Nekoto's shoulder. "She's a wonderful creature. Independent, but very affectionate, and highly intelligent. And it looks as though she's taken quite the liking to you."</p><p>As Nekoto curled up, as much on Akira's lap as she could be, and he took Hifumi's place softly stroking her hair, he smiled down affectionately at her. "Well, I suppose I've always had a bit of a special connection with cats."</p><p>Hifumi laughed musically and raised a mock-surprised brow at him. "Oh, you're something of a cat person too, then? I've always found them deeply impressive. Nature's perfect, elegant killing machines, yet they can be quite gentle and loving. Solitary in the wild, they can nonetheless form deep emotional bonds with their people. While a dog has a master, a cat's relationship to its human is more... partnership." She emphasized the last word with a smirk.</p><p>She reached out to lightly trace her nails up and down Nekoto's side and thigh, and Nekoto shifted with a contented purr, rubbing her cheek against Akira's lap, breaking character momentarily to giggle at the effect she could feel the contact having on him.</p><p>Akira turned to Hifumi with a grin. "And, they're hilarious. Should I grab the laser pointer Mona made me buy him to 'train his paw-eye coordination?'"</p><p>Nekoto rolled onto her back to glare up at him with a disdainful pout, and brought up a hand to dig her nails into his cheek, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a faint mark and make clear that she would <i>certainly not</i> be chasing around a red dot for his amusement. "Hsss!"</p><p>"Ow!" He rubbed his cheek, then gave her a conciliatory boop on the nose. "Alright, point taken." He went back to stroking her hair, running his fingertips lightly down the curve of her neck. She resumed purring, and rolled back onto her side, this time facing him, going back to rubbing her cheek on his lap.</p><p>With a tense gasp at the sensation, Akira turned to Hifumi. "It does feel a little odd though, being with a cat who isn't telling me to go to bed."</p><p>These were the exact words Nekoto was waiting to hear, as she suddenly sat up and gave him a carnivorous grin, then reared back and pounced, pinning him on his back with her straddling his lap. Evidently, since they were already <i>in</i> his bed, he didn't need to be told to go anywhere.</p><p>Hifumi popped her head up over Nekoto's shoulder, giving him a matching grin. "By the way, Akira, do you know what an unspayed female cat is called?" Putting up a token struggle, Akira shook his head, and both girls' grins intensified. "A Queen."</p><p>Nekoto plucked the cat-eared hairband from her head and situated it within Akira's fluffy locks, then lightly ran her nails down his chest until her hand came to rest on the zipper of his jeans. Hifumi giggled. "We'll spare you the tail."</p><p> </p><p>"Open up the top of your throat a little bit, and slowly push out air to vibrate the back of your palate, almost like gargling with your mouth closed."</p><p>Akira, still wearing the cat ears as the three of them lay together after their play (they had, of course, already removed and cleaned Nekoto's tail), furrowed his brow for a moment as he worked out how to do all that, and after a couple brief gurgling attempts, managed to produce a low, continuous rumble. </p><p>Makoto and Hifumi both clapped, and Makoto leaned in to give him an approving kiss. "Very good! Of course, our larynxes aren't designed to do it exactly the way a real cat does, and unless you can do circular breathing I don't think it's possible on an inhale, but I must admit, I find purring quite relaxing."</p><p>Akira nodded and tapped a finger to his chin. "From the research I've done, one of the reasons cats purr is to calm themselves down. It's even theorized that the low frequency vibrations aid in healing and pain management."</p><p>Makoto hummed the particular pleased hum she always did when unexpectedly learning something new. "You know, I've always been fond of cats, but playing as one for a little while, and occupying their headspace, really gave me a newfound appreciation of them. They live entirely in the moment, and they receive affection unapolagetically. Both are things I'm trying to work on doing more, myself."</p><p>She laid her head on his chest, and he began softly stroking her hair (which both found quite enjoyable whether or not she was being a cat at the moment). "All the details and plans and contingency plans I'm normally preoccupied with just sort of... drop away in that space. It's a little bit like meditation."</p><p>Akira smiled and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. "Since he met Mona, my dad's sent me some pretty entertaining essays about what cats can teach us about Buddhism. I can show you sometime if you'd like to read them."</p><p>Makoto nodded with a thoroughly contented hum and rubbed her own cheek on his bare chest. "Mm, I'd like that."</p><p>Suddenly, Akira began to chuckle. "Speaking of Mona... should we tell him?"</p><p>Makoto giggled and shook her head. "Absolutely not. I get the feeling he would find all of this deeply offensive."</p><p>With a cheeky grin, he pressed the issue. "You don't think he'd like to know how being cats has opened up new doors in our relationship?"</p><p>She lifted her head from his chest and gave him a half-serious glare. "Maybe next time, <i>you</i> can wear the tail, and try his wet food."</p><p>With a horrified grimace, he raised his free hand in a gesture of concession. "We will never speak a word of this to Morgana."</p><p>She laughed, then rolled up on top of him and leaned down to rub her forehead on his. As they took a moment to enjoy one another's eyes, each noticed the soft, continuous rumbling coming from the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to try a petplay scene with these dorks ever since Hifumi suggested it in Returning, but without a submission/humiliation component. Then I remembered that cats absolutely do not consider themselves submissive to humans.</p><p>Can you purr? Try it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>